Darkest Night
Background The Darkest Night is one of the most decorated Imperial I-class Star Destroyer & later Imperial II-class Star Destroyer commands in the Galactic Empire; attached to the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command; Javin Oversector), the Star Destroyer was completed and launched shortly after the end of the Clone Wars (the Stormtrooper Corps' Death's Whisper Legion was assigned to her). She participated in the Western Reaches Pacification Operations 18 BBY to 15 BBY, where then Senior Lieutenant Christopher Zot was a member of the crew. By the end of the Western Reaches Campaign, the Darkest Night & the Death's Whisper ''Legion had received multiple combat decorations and awards for it's service to the Empire. The Star Destroyer would remain in the Western Reaches until 14 BBY, mopping up any few remaining enemies of the Empire who escaped the primary operation ('Operation Peacekeeper', '''14 BBY'). Over the next decade plus, the military success of the Star Destroyer & crew and the Stormtrooper Legion attached to her became a good bed time story for young Cadets at various Imperial Academies across the Galactic Empire and a nightmare for anyone that opposed the Empire's rule. Western Reaches Awards (18 BBY to 15 BBY) For its military accomplishments during the Western Reaches Pacification Operations, the Darkest Night was awarded the Combat Victory Accreditation & Meritorious Service Award. Operation Peacekeeper (14 BBY) Operation Peacekeeper was the code-name given to all post-Western Reaches Pacification Operations in the Javin Oversector. For her part, the Darkest Night conducted various patrols----both in space & planetary---along the known hot spots of the previous conflict. It also investigated all hints, tips, & intelligence reports on possible remaining enemy hold-outs. During this time, the Darkest Night & Death's Whisper Legion engaged in 14 different conflicts of various degrees in mop-up operations. Early Galactic Civil War (13 BBY - 9 BBY) "The intense combat deployments during the Western Reaches Pacification Operations made a man out of many boys. The crew, and the ship, were all tested to their limits during those years. But, a few years after those operations, it almost seemed that we were at peace. '' "''The everyday drill & routine of everyday military life without a constant war to fight settled it. Sure, we enjoyed not being shot at. But, in the same breath, I think we lost some of our combat edge. However exciting chasing down pirates & smuggles can be, or protecting our convoys from them, they could never replace the excitement & fear of the battles we fought earlier during the Pacification Operations. '' "''And don't get me started on those endless, nothing to see here, deep space patrols. I thought that's why we had PATROL SHIPS! No wonder patrol & scout ship squadrons keep to themselves---they're probably depressed in that deep black nothing." ''--- '''Commodore Christopher Zot;' Commanding Officer of the ''Darkest Night'' From 13 BBY to 9 BBY, the Darkest Night remained in the Western Reaches under Dark Saber Command, performing anti-smuggler & anti-pirate operations, escorting commerce shipping, and conducting patrols in the Oversector. Operation Home Defense (13 BBY) gave the Star Destroyer crew & soldiers relaxation and extensive R&R opportunities planet side after extensive terrorist threats against the Imperial Oversector capital world failed to materialize. By the end of 10 BBY, most of the senior officers that served during the Pacification Operations were due for promotions. Also, many veteran NCOs saw new career opportunities within the Imperial Navy. Despite all the promotions & transfers, the Darkest Night retained the bulk of her combat seasoned younger NCOs & junior officers from the Pacification Operations. Younger, combat seasoned veterans, were promoted from junior NCO positions to senior NCOs and junior officers to senior officers. Senior Lieutenant Christopher Zot was promoted from second-in-command to Commanding Officer with a promotion to Captain. Counter to the Navy, the Stormtrooper Corps' Death's Whisper Legion remained largely intact, seeing the promotion of several field officers to other Legions, but for the most part promoting from within their own ranks and seeing new Stormtrooper recruits transferred into the rank-and-file to replace combat losses, retirements, and NCO transfers. One new transfer in was Imperial Stormtrooper DW-418121 (Animal), fresh out of the Academy of Carida. Operation Home Defense (13 BBY) During Operation Home Defense, the Darkest Night was transferred to the defense forces around the capital planet of the Javin Oversector, the planet of Javin, to strengthen the planet's defenses after terrorist threats; this deployment saw no combat action, only high orbits above the planet and in star system patrols. During this time, the crew & soldiers not only enjoyed not being shot but also some extensive R&R. After the operation was over, the Star Destroyer was transferred back Hot Spots (9 BBY - 7BBY) "Apparently, the Separatists---who now call themselves the 'Alliance to Restore the Republic'---didn't get the memo that the War was over. Just when I thought my military career was going to spent reading holo books into the late night hours while on long deep space patrols, we were transferred to Blazing Claw & later Red Tails Command to install some much needed veteran leadership & troops into the the rank & file of some newbies who were losing ground to these 'Rebels'. It looks like we got some hot spots to put out---finally some action!" ''--- '''Senior Lieutenant Duke P. (Patrick) Totter;' Executive Officer of the ''Darkest Night'' The Darkest Night was briefly transferred, under the new command of newly appointed Captain'' Christopher Zot, to the 11th Sector Army (Blazing Claw Command) and the 14th Sector Army (Red Tails Command) for various special mission purposes (9 BBY to 7 BBY). The Darkest Night ''was the Command Ship of a Battle Group of 53 ships, including herself, that preformed in both ''Operation Foothold & Operation Immediate Rescue. Imperial Admiral Victor Patrick Olias lead the Battle Group, but his death after 2 months of military operations into Operation Foothold after a console explosion aboard the bridge of the Darkest Night, gave Christopher Zot a field promotion to Senior Captain to resume the late Admiral's duties. The fleet contained: * 1 Imperial I-class Star Destroyer (Darkest Night) ** 4 Victory I-class Star Destroyers ** 6 Venator-class Star Destroyers ** 6 Acclamator-class Assault Ships *** Staffed with Imperial Army Troopers (not Stormtroopers) ** 8 Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruisers ** 8 Gladiator-class Star Destroyers ** 8 Carrack-class Light Cruisers ** 12 DP20 Frigates Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) Various Imperial units in the field who were pushed back by Rebel Alliance actions and whom needed a quality counter-attack or where Imperial units were encircled & facing annihilation (such as was the case for the 11th Sector Army). Going one planet to the next, the Imperial relief forces lead by the Darkest Night pushed back the Rebels & rescued a nearly completely annihilated 11th Sector Army through the course of heavy fighting that took over 8 months. The Darkest Night & her Stormtroopers lead the offensive & endured some of the most brutal combat they had ever been through. Dark Battalion distinguished itself through this heavy fighting. Moving in behind the Darkest Night's spearhead forces, was the Imperial Army, deploying with a Systems Army of Imperial Army Troopers, to secure the ground reclaimed, restore order, & reinforce the decimated remnants of the 11th Sector Army (that had been rescued thus far by the Darkest Night's forces). While the Rebels & their militant allies were able to mount a successful counter-attack and out-flank the Darkest Night's deep driving forces, the Imperial Army forces in the rear were supported by 79 various Imperial naval ships (3 Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, 12 Victory-class Destroyers, 28 Guardian-class Light Cruisers, & 36 Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruisers) that helped to stop and defeat the Rebel counter-attack after several weeks of intense fighting. Despite being out-flanked, Imperial navy commanders & army generals had faith in their rear Imperial Army comrades, and ordered the Darkest Night's forces in deeper towards the remaining Rebel forces in the Oversector. When the Darkest Night & her forces didn't retreat backwards to help defend against the counterattack (as the Rebels had hoped), this left Rebel forces ahead of the Darkest Night without support and thinned. In a matter of 2 months, the rest of the 11th Sector Army was rescued and the Rebels were soundly defeated, sustaining heavy losses. While the Darkest Night & her forces would move on to Operation Immediate Rescue, Imperial Army & Navy forces that had moved in behind them started the rebuilding process of the decimated 11th Sector Army over the course of another year until 7 BBY. Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY) Not more then a few days after Operation Foothold, the Darkest Night & her fleet of vessels were resupplied, reinforced, and redeployed to the 14th Sector Army on an emergency mission. Though battle-weary, the Darkest Night deployed its various fleet assets & ground forces in support of defensive positions held by the Imperial 14th Sector Army in the Oversector. With Imperial forces drawn to saving the 11th Sector Army, the Rebel Alliance had launched a series of several infantry commando raids, small naval hit-and-run operations, & a handful two larger offensive campaigns that disrupted the overall operations of the 14th Sector Army. After a few kicks at the door for say, the Rebels were able to find a weakness through the Imperial forces & captured several VIPs. While still an effective fighting force, the 14th Sector Army was on its heels & demoralized from a string of tactical military defeats and embarrassing security blunders in the field of battle against the Rebels that lead to the capture of several Imperial VIPs. Once the Darkest Night and her forces had secured & reinforced the 14th Sector Army's defensive positions over the course of a week, the Star Destroyer lead the 14th Sector Army on a brutal counter-offensive throughout the Oversector over the next 3 weeks, putting pride back into the ranks of the 14th Sector Army & turning the Rebel ships, secret bases, and field units into burning debris & graveyards. Despite initial heavy fighting & causalities, the Rebels held their ground in several key areas that prevented a general Imperial advance & easy victory. Despite what the Rebels may have thought, this was designed into the Imperial battle plan: the Empire wanted to lure the Rebels into a false sense of security. This gave Imperial spies and intelligence assets more time to locate the Imperial VIPs, which they knew were being transported around the Oversector as quietly and secretly as possible. The Rebels knew they couldn't just go to Alliance High Command, that would lead Imperial spies and thus Imperial military forces right to their heart of operations and their destruction. So the Rebels kept moving the Imperial VIPs around the Oversector until the Alliance High Command sent a ship to pick-up the captured Imperials. On a cool night, the Darkest Night was suddenly ordered by Military Intelligence to act on creditable battlefield intelligence from recently captured Rebels & militants. Being detached from her own forces and sent with 4 Victory I-class Star Destroyers, & 2 Immobilizer 418 Cruisers from the 14th Sector Army, the Star Destroyers were sent on a high-priority rescue of the Imperial VIPs, whom Imperial spies and intelligence assets had located. The Rebels had no idea the Empire was coming. As far as they knew, 3 CR90 Corellian Corvettes were coming that night to pick up the Imperial VIPs & escort them back to Alliance High Command. The Darkest Night, 4 Victory I-class Star Destroyers, & supported by 2 Immobilizer 418 Cruisers (which prevented any hyperspace escape from the planet) launched a surprise attack on a lonely backwater planet where the Rebels' intelligence agents had stopped for the night with their captured Imperial VIPs aboard their YT-2400 Light Freighter. A lonely, understaffed Rebel outpost was on the planet and gave the Rebels' shelter for the night, defended by a company of soldiers, old battle droids, and Clone Wars-era military vehicles, and a half-broken squadron of second-rate starfighters & transports. Exiting hyperspace from two different directions, each 418 Cruiser was supported by 2 Victory Star Destroyers for defense, and both ships created a blanket of incapable hyperspace travel encircling the whole planet. With their 418's protected, the Darkest Night deployed its Legion across the planet to prevent any ground escape & to seatch out other Rebel forces and then they hit the Rebel base with a Orbital Bombardment, before sending in Dark Battalion supported by mechanized armor to assault the base directly on the ground. The base's already broken defenses (from the planetary bombardment) fell quickly to the advancing Stormtroopers. As battlefield intelligence was attained of the Rebels trying to move the Imperial VIPs (or kill them if cornered), Joker Platoon ''was given the assignment of finding the VIPs; spearheading the rescue operation, the Stormtroopers found the Imperial VIPs and rescued them before they could be transported off planet or executed. When the Rebel Corvettes finally arrived from Alliance High Command, they found debris of a space battle around the planet and a Rebel base in flames on the planet below. Before they could leave the system, however, the ''Darkest Night, a Victory-class Star Destroyer, & a 418 Cruiser prevented their escape & destroyed all three ships. The survivors became prisoners of war, although none of them knew the location of Alliance High Command. Return to Javin Oversector & Darth Vader (7.10 BBY to 6 BBY) After Operation Foothold & Operation Immediate Rescue, the Star Destroyer returned to duty in Dark Saber Command for repairs, resupply, reinforcements, training & much needed R&R. Due to their recent rescue efforts & prior spearheading service during Operation Foothold, Darth Vader himself personally visited the Darkest Night & Death's Whisper Legion ''to bestow on all members of the Star Destroyer & soldiers of the Army & Stormtrooper Legion the Imperial Badge of Merit & Imperial Medallion of Service. Darth Vader furthermore gave all sailors & soldiers who had been serving aboard the ''Darkest Night since the Western Reaches Pacification Operations the Medal of the Emperor's Fist for distinguished military service extending back to those post-Clone Wars days. In addition, the Darkest Night itself was awarded the Legion of Merit, Superior Service Award, & Valor Under Fire Citation as a warship & Senior Captain Christopher Zot was promoted to Commodore & personally received the Silver Valor Medal & Order of Glory for his leadership & later command skill in taking over for Admiral Victor Patrick Olias and for successfully leading Operation Foothold to victory (considering the odds & his lower rank). All soldiers of Dark Battalion personally received the Crimson Star for their efforts during ''Operation Foothold ''& the heavy combat they saw. Rarely seen Novatroopers oversaw a special ceremony as Darth Vader presented Imperial Stormtrooper 'DW-418121 (Animal) with the Medal of Valor for his personal actions during ''Operation Foothold. Animal was also double promoted, from Sergeant to Sergeant First Class (skipping past Staff Sergeant). After the ceremonies, Darth Vader ordered Imperial Outer Rim High Command to devise training & operational guidelines to better maximize Dark Battalion's skill. The result turned the Battalion into a Special Forces fighting unit. In the same breath, Vader also ordered the Outer Rim High Command to assign the Darkest Night priority missions. Later Design & Refit (5 BBY - 4 BBY) ''"Just when I thought ten years of hard-fought battles, operations, & deployments to war zones had taken their toll on our Star Destroyer, did Imperial Outer Rim High Command issue us orders for a refit to one of these new Impstar-Deuce's. While most of the crew and soldiers got extended R&R from their regular routine R&R during the refit, I was transferred to my old stomping grounds of Anaxes War College. It was a steady boring routine of taking refresher classes and being a guest speaker to young, eye popping cadets. And repeat again the next day." --- '''Commodore Christopher Zot;' Commanding Officer of the Darkest Night'' Between 5 BBY & 4 BBY, the Darkest Night was out of service while receiving a overhaul & refit by Corellian Engineering Corporation shipyards, a refit recommended by Darth Vader. The Darkest Night became an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer after the refit. In addition to the standard refit, the Imperial Navy experimented with several refits specific to the Darkest Night to increase structural integrity & armor protection in the heavy combat the ship was seeing to increase combat durability and service life, among other upgrades. These various upgrades included: 1) The internal structural skeleton of the Star Destroyer to be overhauled & refitted with reinforced Durasteel, as well as the exterior armored hull be upgraded with Titanium-reinforced Alusteel. 2) While external combat shielding remained standard with a ISD-II refit, the Star Destroyer did see all their engines replaced with newer Corellian Engineering Corporation built engines; this increased the speed of the Darkest Night from 60 MGLT to 65 MGLT in space and also increased maximum acceleration & atmospheric speeds. An additional Corellian Engineering Corporation upgrade to the hyperdrive increased hyperspace travel from a Class 2 to a Class 1. 3) In addition, the Darkest Night benefited from another not-so-common ISD-II refit with the upgrade of their targeting systems from the standard issue ISD-II refit to an experimental use with St2x Targeting Computers that were redesigned for use with capital-sized starships. 4) Along with the targeting computers, the Imperial Navy experimented with replacing several of the Ion Cannons with anti-starfighter batteries, such as the Light Gun Batteries, to increase defensive operations against starfighters & other smaller craft. Both the room & overall power consummation saved by replacing the Ion Cannons allowed for such a refit. 5) The Star Destroyer received a new ISD-II I-a2b Solar Ionization Reactor to support the new refit and keep the Star Destroyer running at top performance. Pay the Piper (4 BBY - 3 BBY) "Hell. That's what our deployment was like with Azure Hammer Command. But we all have to Pay the Piper sooner or later. I still can't get the nightmares to stop to this day. I can still see it, feel it, even smell it still. All the death. All the destruction. In the middle of a routine day, its like I was there now. The nightmares of our actions then at night are a blessing---at least then I know its just a nightmare." - [[starwars:Stormtrooper|'Imperial Stormtrooper]]' DW-418121 (Animal) of Dark Battalion' Returning to active duty in 4 BBY, the ''Darkest Night was transferred to the 1st Sector Army (Azure Hammer Command) for a brief moment (4 BBY to 3 BBY) to personally transport several Imperial VIPs on a classified mission from Coruscant to the Inner Rim, then to the Expansion Region and back to Coruscant over the course of a year (the mission included several away missions of classified nature). The classified deployments left a undeniable troubled mark on Joker Platoon and several other Naval personnel from the Darkest Night who assisted in the classified away missions. Operation Home Base (4 BBY to 3 BBY) All records are classified Top Secret and unable to be viewed at this time. Western Reaches (3 BBY to Present) Between 3 BBY & 2BBY, the Darkest Night was back with Dark Saber Command, becoming the spearhead Imperial vessel for removing Rebel, militant, and terrorist elements in the Oversector (with the Galactic Civil War heating up) with a specialized Imperial Navy Task Force behind her lead. By 2 BBY, the Darkest Night found herself as the undisputed top ranked Star Destroyer, crew, & Stormtrooper Legion (Death's Whisper Legion) in terms of mission success, kill ratio, and combat decorations & awards in four Oversectors: Dark Saber Command (19th Sector Army),'' Night Hammer Command'' (18th Sector Army), Chrome Shield Command (17th Sector Army), and Hook Nebula Command (15th Sector Army). Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present) Operation Clean House is a military campaign where the Darkest Night is the Command Ship of a special naval Battle Group, the 115th Naval Battle Group. Since the end of the Western Reaches Pacification Operations, routine Imperial patrols in the area have not been sufficient as the Rebel Alliance's firepower & threat grew. Gaining a foothold, new allies, & making allegiances with old friends, the Rebel Alliance have been conducting bold operations in the Javin Oversector over recent months. Fearing what happened to the 11th Sector Army between 9 BBY & 8 BBY in Operation Foothold, newly appointed Moff Starski ordered the creation of the 115th Naval Battle Group to put an end to the Rebels' activities. The largest battle of note, so far, has been the Battle of Lepsawn 1-9. Senior & Command Subordinate Officers "We had one of the most combat seasoned & veteran crews in the Imperial Navy by the time we left our refit with the Corellian Engineering Corporation. No wonder Azure Hammer Command picked us for that hell mission." --- '''Commodore Christopher Zot;' Commanding Officer of the Darkest Night'' Senior Staff Officers Below the Command Officers, were the Senior Staff Officers; the majority of these Officers were junior grade officers that served during the Western Reaches Pacification Operations and most are now being eyed by the Imperial Navy for Second Officer & Executive Officer positions elsewhere among the Navy (exceptions include Chief Medical Officer, Stormtrooper Brigadier General, Military Intelligence Officer, Controller Chief, & Master Chef). Senior Staff Officers are the Command Officers' most trusted advisers & officers-in-command in case the Command Officers are injured, killed, or captured. In case of the Command Officers being unable to do their assigned job functions for whatever reason, the next in line is the Chief of Security, followed by the Chief Medical Officer, and lastly the Chief Engineering Officer(the last resort for Command is the Stormtrooper Brigadier General in the event all prior avenues are exhausted). In cases of a ship mutiny or other security breach among the Command Officers or Senior Staff Officers, the Stormtrooper Brigadier General assumes command of the Star Destroyer with his Legion of Stormtroopers (if Enlisted Crew mutiny, then the Stormtrooper Brigadier General is subject to the Chief of Security & Commanding Officer's orders unless the General feels the situation warrants other action). The Senior Staff Officer positions include: * Chief of Security * Chief Medical Officer * Chief Engineering Officer * Stormtrooper Brigadier General * Military Intelligence Officer * Air Commodore * Communications Chief * Logistics Officer * Chief Navigator * Controller Chief * Sensors Chief * Gunnery Chief * Hanger Chief * Master Chef Command Subordinates Below the Senior Staff Officers are Command Subordinates positions. Command Subordinates hold specialty-ranked positions among the rank-and-file Officer positions. Typically, these positions are stepping stones to Senior Staff Officer positions. These positions include: Security * 1 Political Officer Medical * 3 Supervisory Doctors (1 Neurosurgery Doctor, 1 Orthopedic Doctor, 1 Plastic Surgery Doctor) Engineering * 1 Engineering Division Officer * 1 Technical Services Officer * 1 Support Services Branch Officer Communications * 1 Signal Officer Logistics * 2 Quartermasters Food Services * 3 Chefs (3 Mess Halls; 1 Chef per Mess Hall to lead kitchen staff) Stormtrooper * 3 Stormtrooper Officer Lieutenant Colonels (each lead one of the 3 Stormtrooper Regiments) * 9 Stormtrooper Officer Majors (each lead one of the 9 Stormtrooper Battalions) Army * 1 Army Officer Major Medical Personnel "The Doc patched me up. He said I got some weird alien bug flu while on R&R. Never going to that planet again for rest & relaxation!" --- ''[[starwars:Stormtrooper|I'mperial Stormtrooper']]' '[[starwars:Sergeant_major/Legends|'Sergeant Major']]' DW-418131 of Dark Battalion' 11 Primary Care Physicians took over general health of the entire Star Destroyer crew, seeing to quarterly health check-ups, everyday sickness, and your every-so-often case of weird alien sickness from R&R. Each of these Doctors were assisted by 3 Physician Assistants, 1 Charge Nurse, 4 Nurses, & 3 Medics assigned to their number of cases (the PAs split the patient workload with their Doctor). In turn, each Doctor & his/her "'Health Care Team'" were assisted by 1 GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit, 1 2-1B Surgical Droid, 1 FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid, & 1 IM-6 Battlefield Medical Droid that was specific to their team. Each of these 10 member teams (including 4 droids) were assigned to one of the three medical bays on a 12 hour shift. Three extra Doctors were not assigned a team and instead acted as float doctors between all the medical bays & filled in for sick days or on another doctor's day off. In addition, 6 extra Physician Assistants, 3 Charge Nurses, 16 Nurses, & 9 Medics acted in the same capacity, ensuring the Medical Bays always had coverage. In addition to basic medical & health care, 1 General Surgery Doctor & 1 Trauma Surgery Doctor were assigned to each Medical Bay. Typically, these Doctors worked their own hours as needed and assisted the health care teams in general crew health. They were also on call for surgeries as needed and were considered the "Senior Doctor" and made the final decisions if in the Medical Bay with a Primary Care Physician at the moment. The Star Destroyer also employed a specialty team of Doctors for specific surgeries & emergencies, including 1 Neurosurgery Doctor, 1 Orthopedic Doctor, and 1 Plastic Surgery Doctor. Each of these doctors were also the direct "superiors" over one of the medical bays each, making their medical bay their sole responsibility to lead & manage the medical staff within. Each of these Doctors were assigned a personal 2-1B Surgical Droid & a personal FX-6 Medical Assistant Droid that would go with them into any surgery or anywhere on the Star Destroyer. Also, these Doctors also had their own personal Physician Assistant that would likewise go with them into surgery or medical situation and be their primary assistance on any surgery; these PAs also acted in administrative functions for the Doctor they worked for. Lastly, was the Chief Medical Officer, a Doctor whose responsibility was to be in charge of all medical staff and be the ranking Doctor aboard the Star Destroyer. The Chief Medical Officer usually held the specialty title of Xenobiology Doctor. Roaming throughout the Star Destroyer, Medics were paired in teams of 2 to roam the corridors on 12 hour shifts to treat acute emergencies on site. 50 Medics roamed on any given shift, making a total of 100 Medics a day with an additional 50 Medics in reserve to pick-up days off, sick days, and other needs. Food Service Staff ''"Being the new guy, I learned quickly. Full stomach troopers are much easier to work with, especially before a long deployment." --- ''[[starwars:Stormtrooper|I'mperial Stormtrooper']]' '[[starwars:Lieutenant/Legends|'Lieutenant']]' DW-418111 (Maps) of Dark Battalion' Serving a Naval Crew and Army Complement of 46,768 personnel required a massive and well-organized food preperation & service staff. As such, the ''Darkest Night was equipped with 30 Cooks, 27 of which were assigned to 1 of 3 massive Mess Halls aboard the warship with 3 cooks per shift for an eight hour shift (9 cooks assigned per Mess Hall for full 24 hour coverage). 3 additional cooks acted as float cooks to cover for sick days and days off. The cooks were overseen by one Chef per Mess Hall, who was in overall charge of preparing daily food menus, managing food & supply inventory per their Mess Hall, and managing the kitchen staff. Overseeing the Chefs and entire kitchen staff in all 3 Mess Halls aboard the Star Destroyer was the Master Chef. Each Mess Hall had its own secured and monitored food & supply storage. Each Mess Hall Chef was in charge of ensuring that their storage is used in appropriate manners, in line with the amount of food carried aboard any particular Star Destroyer's cargo holds for any length of deployment. Violation of strict food & supply monitoring guidelines can see a Chef dismissed from the Imperial Navy service all together. To assist the cooking staff, each Mess Hall came with 2 434-FPC Personal Chef Droids (1 each for a 12 hour shift) & 6 COO Cook Droids (3 for a 12 hour shift). All 3 Mess Halls run 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Starfighter & Shuttle Mechanics (Hanger Staff) "Didn't know that those guys actually worked. Just see them always playing card games in the hanger bay." --- ''[[starwars:Stormtrooper|'Imperial Stormtrooper']]' DW-418121 (Animal) of Dark Battalion'' Every starfighter enjoyed two mechanics: a Senior Mechanic & a Junior Mechanic who was supposed to "learn the ropes" under the Senior. Every mechanic team enjoyed the support of a single WED Treadwell Repair Droid and the mechanics were known to become very close to their WEDs (as they called them). For every 4 starfighters (or a "flight"), there was a single "Master Mechanic" that oversaw all the mechanics & droids in his wing. There was also a single LE-series Repair Droid assigned to the same flight. Every squadron of 12 starfighters also enjoyed the use of 6 Astromech Droids & 6 BLX Labor Droids. For every Combat Support Craft, there was another Senior Mechanic & Junior Mechanic pairing supported by a WED Treadwell Repair Droid. A single Master Mechanic supported by a LE-series Repair Droid, a BLX Labor Droid, and a single Astromech Droidoversaw all 12 Combat Support Craft. The same Senior & Junior Mechanic pairing was used for all Shuttles & Transports, however these pairings oversaw two shuttles or two transports each with a single WED Treadwell Repair Droid overseeing them. A single Master Mechanic oversaw each different "class" of shuttle or transport, with a LE-series Repair Droid supporting. An additional 4 Senior Mechanics & 4 Junior Mechanics with supporting WED Treadwell Repair Droids for each pairing oversaw the remaining numerous repair, recovery, & AT-AT Barges. A single Master Mechanic & LE-series Repair Droid oversaw this group as well, in addition to 3 Astromech Droids and 3 BLX Labor Droids. 100 PK-series worker droids, 50 CLL-M2 Ordnance Lifters, 100 Astromech Droids, 25 BLX Labor Droids, 25 WED Treadwell Repair Droid, and 12 LE-series Reapir Droids support all other functions in the Hanger Bay & assisted all other Starfighter, Combat Support, & Shuttle/Transport teams as needed. When not in use, these extra droids were put in emergency storage use in the hanger bay, able to be retrieved at a moment's notice & always charged ready to go. In the event of a greater starship emergency, these droids were often loaned out to other parts of the Star Destroyer as needed to assist in repairs & other duties. Army Personnel ''"Fully deployed with all their supporting mechanized armor, our Stormtrooper Legion can handle most any planetary emergency we are called upon, being able to be self-sustaining in long planetary engagements & campaigns without further support from the Imperial Army." --- ''Commodore Christopher Zot;' Commanding Officer of the Darkest Night'' The Star Destroyer has its own full Stormtrooper Legion, Death's Whisper. In support of the Legion, the Imperial Army'' has a mechanized force to support the Legion's operations with 468 skilled drivers, pilots, mechanics, and even a Special Missions Platoon of 38 Imperial Army Troopers. In support of the Legion's operations, the Army had 1 HAVw A5 Juggernaut that acted as the Command Vehicle for the Army Major and all support & behind-the-lines Army assets, including the 9 All Terrain Open Transports, 15 All Terrain Anti-Aircraft Walkers, 15 Heavy Recovery Vehicles, 15 Heavy Transport Vehicles, 10 All Terrain Construction Transport, & 15 All Terrain Attack Pods. '''Mobile Attack Armor Section (MAAS)' The Legion's mechanized force was divided up into 5 "sections" with the moniker of''' Mobile Attack Armor Sections (MAAS); groupings of mechanized armor & infantry with aerial support that could strike quickly and with force at any enemy target, being fully supported & independent from additional support. Mechanized armor not directly linked to a MAAS force (such as the command officer transports), was considered in reverse & assigned to a MAAS on mission as needed. Each MAAS included: * '''Ground Attack Force (GAF) ** 4 All Terrain Armored Transports (AT-AT) *** 153 Stormtroopers (Company) *** 7 Sniper Troopers ** 6 All Terrain Scout Transports (AT-ST) ** 3 All Terrain Personal Transports (AT-PT) ** 3 TX-225 GAVw "Occupier" Combat Assault Tanks ** 20 Compact Assault Vehicle/Wheeled PX-10 *** Groupings of 4 per "squad" * Recon Attack Force (RAF) ** 30 All Terrain Recon Transports (AT-RT) ** 20 74-Z Speeder Bikes * Gunship Attack Group (GAG) ** 4 Imperial Dropship Transports (IDT) --- (44 Stormtroopers) *** 4 IDT Gunship Suppprt: 2 Stormtroopers man door-mounted turreted Heavy ACP Repeaters **** 1,000 rounds each in a circular armored protected drum magazine under each door gun **** 1 Squad (9) each of Stormtroopers for ground support * Mechanized Artillery & Support Force (MASF) ** 3 All Terrain Attack Pods (Artillery; AT-PT) ** 3 All Terrain Anti-Aircraft (Anti-Aircraft; AT-AA) ** 3 Heavy Recovery Vehicle ** 3 Heavy Transport Vehicle ** 2 All Terrain Construction Transport (AT-CT) ** 1 All Terrain Open Transport (AT-OT) ** 3 All Terrain Defense Pods (assigned for escort & protection) ** 12 Compact Assault Vehicle/Wheeled PX-10 (assigned for escort & protection) Category:Imperial